


Cursed

by Pickle_turtle



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickle_turtle/pseuds/Pickle_turtle





	Cursed

Curse of the fold - Shawn James

Give me your heart and I'll show you how to feel  
Send me your soul and you'll know what it is to be free  
We all need a deeper purpose. One that's true and bold  
The only thing that could hurt us is the curse of the fold

I once knew a man who had fire in his eyes  
Bloody right hand, he had taken his enemies lives  
The past was his torture  
The future held his hope  
Until he chose his fortune has the curse of the fold

Although you may feel like giving up, it's not the only road  
The path less often traveled holds the highest, the highest of hopes

Some used to say that I'd never scale this mountain  
Now that I'm close they shut their eyes and draw their curtains  
Those who don't believe will always encourage defeat  
They'll scream and shout and scold for the curse of the fold

Although I felt like giving up, it's not the road I chose  
The path less often traveled held the highest, the highest of hopes  
Held the highest, the highest of hopes

* * *

  
Cullen did not believe in dragons and witch and to the shining knight who free princess or prince. It was a story for kids. But he believes in love at first thing and that some cannot love anyone. He is cursed and his time would soon be over. Well, there a solution the old woman says: to love and be loved in return. But he is in love with that man, Dorian. Cullen comes to play every night at the Black emporium. Singing and playing at his guitar. Dorian, he was a regular. He sometimes comes with the friend he guesses, a loud group of people led by a man, looking like a behemoth. Each time he sees him he goes away with another man. He can only watch and drink his pain away. Maybe not tonight, perhaps. Tonight the man beside Dorian smile too much, touch him in Steel grip when he drags Dorian outside. He follows them, he hears Dorian telling at the man to go away, but he doesn't and push more forcefully to come with him. Cullen quickly his space to be at their level. He taps the man's shoulder when he turns himself. He punches him in the face, making fall incautious on the ground. Not even look at the man "not would-be sex partner", he straightens his jacket.

"My, my. My knight in shiny armour. Thank you, that one was really a ruffian”

"I'm not."

A blush spray on his cheeks and ears. Each time Dorian calls him "his" knight. Dorian always got sweet words to him, but there been never any intonation on it. It was how he was cold, heartless. He tilted his head is way to answer, his way to smile he thinks. After all, he never saw the man smile or hear him laugh. But some night they talk until the close of the pub or Cullen turn to play. Cullen was not really open to people, even a little brute in is speech.

"I know, I know soldier. I was trying to be nice."

A silence pass between the two men. It happens more and more lately. Cullen tries to push Dorian away, but behind in the same made it near impossible. Dorian, he was trying to be closer to Cullen, in his way.

"Do you want to come home with me?"

"Not tonight."

The only way Dorian finds to make his lack of expression was through sex, he told him. He keeps asking to be with him, for a night. I should be grateful, Dorian never asks a second time.

"You always say no. You are really strange."

Of course, he could say yes. But what next, he wanted more. The night and the day, both coming home every night, not only for a fling but for every night else.

"Don't. You will find someone to warm your bed."

"But not you. Pity. Whatever."

An expression pass on Cullen face, but he can't say what it was, a wince perhaps. Cullen looks always at him with so much feeling, but he can't tell which one. I cannot know what he doesn't feel.

"Goodnight, Dorian."

He says before leaving, walking away from the man. He doesn't want to look back, it would take away his resolution. He would have stopped to feel this pain in his heart. Tomorrow he would go see the witch...

* * *

The next day, he was in front of the old house lost near the wood. Behind was a garden full of strange trees and flowers.

  
"So you come back. You come begging young man. Want some more time? Did the year I give you was not enough?" That woman, she hasn't changed one bit since the last time he saw her, even her clothes look the same. Vicious old woman that curse you for a yes or a no. That damned witch.

\--

Dorian goes to see his grandmother today. She lives away from the city. She always needs him to fetch ingredients for her potion. He doesn't understand she got one of the most impressive gardens now, and she always asks him to fetch herbals. He hears a knock at the door while pouring tea in the cup. The old woman got to open the door. He could hear here talking to someone not the postman for sure. Too long. The new visitor Grandma was some unfortunate soul, that wrathful here. Maybe that person tries to testify one of the rumour or try to take one of the plants in his garden. Well, they were all magi, blessed to cure illnesses or to spread them.

“ No, I want you to take the time that is left. “ The voice he hears, he knows that voice, his shiny knight.

  
“Well, well, that's not something you hear every day. Did you not find love?” She didn't even make the effort to be surprised by him.

  
“Yes, I find it. But my heart is as cruel as you. I fell in love with the only man who would never love me back. Who would never love anyone.”

Dorian opens the door. He looks at Cullen, who doesn't even look away on the ground. He knows he was here, the parquet squeaky under him. He sees the eyes falling on his shoes and his hair brow draws together in a wince.

  
Dorian grandma looks at him, a wide smile on her face. “Do you have some last word, son?”

  
Cullen raises his head and looks at Dorian in the eyes. “ I love you, Dorian. I always loved you.”

Dorian looks at the man falling on the ground. How many times did he want to hear so words. They were so cold to be an ear. No pain, no sorrow was in his heart. Until the spell broke on him, it was already too late. A flood of emotion takes over him. He screams, to the feeling drowning him. Tears start rolling, blurring his vision.

“Grandma! You and father are horrible, monstrous people! “

  
She didn't react at his scream and accusation. She only talks once he was breathless, before leaving him.

  
“ You at least, child, have been loved."

Taking the man in his arms. Caressing gently is cheek. Tears were running on Dorian eyes, falling on the man withe face. Cullen's skin was cold as ice and his eyes lifeless.

“My father did this, he curses me say if someone could love me, I could love too. And now I can say it: I love you Cullen Rutherford... Please come back”


End file.
